


His Master, Cozy

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Daddy Sebastian, F/M, Family, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, mommy ciel, sebastian and ciel’s children, sebastian loves ciel, sebastian marries ciel, sebastian’s little kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: A warm look at Sebastian and Ciel’s life as a married couple with children. Has their love for each other grown deeper over time?





	His Master, Cozy

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

“And then the mighty King ran down the golden stairs to-“

“Mommy, why did he run?” A quiet voice asked.

Ciel Phantomhive struggled to hold the book up as her oldest child looked curiously at the illustration on the page. 

“Because he was in a hurry.” Ciel replied calmly, trying not to rustle around too much and disturb the twins that laid on her chest, nursing.

On the cold winter night, the fireplace in Ciel’s bed chamber illuminated the room, allowing her to read a bedtime story to her little ones.

Sometime ago, after all of the revenge and all of the struggles of reclaiming her family’s honor were achieved, Ciel and Sebastian had become lovers. 

The raven-haired man was harder to resist than Ciel had first anticipated.

Ciel had become his wife.

Sebastian’s beautiful bluenette bride, with pink cheeks and a silk, white gown…….

But, their marriage only made him more charming.

Their vows made their love deeper.

When their first child arrived, Sebastian took over the majority of Ciel’s administrative responsibilities, the bluenette only making public appearances when absolutely necessary.

Now that their family had blossomed to include four beautiful children, Ciel rarely did that.

But she was happy like this, in a place she never thought she’d be, surrounded by family, warm and secure.

“Mommy, are you going to read the rest?” Ciel’s son asked impatiently as he tried to grab the book from her hands.

“Only if you stop that, Vincent.” Ciel warned the small boy. 

He frowned and put his chubby little hands down.

If she wouldn’t have disturbed her twins, she would have ruffled his raven-black hair.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bedroom door open, her heart beating a bit faster when her handsome husband entered the room, carrying a tray of hot chocolates.

Vincent apparently didn’t see it yet.

Ciel’s second eldest, Lydia, lying half-asleep beside her mother didn’t notice either.

The bluenette woman took a breath and began again, “When the King made it to the bottom of the stairs, he laughed with joy, seeing his bride waiting for him.”

“Ew.” Vincent said, wrinkling his nose.

“Now, young man, that’s no way to greet a lady.” Sebastian chided his son as he walked over.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes lit up as she and Sebastian exchanged a glance.

That would be all for now, the children were still awake.

“But that’s disgusting, daddy. If a girl was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, I’d puke.” Vincent explained, showing his repulsion as he scrunched his face up in disdain.

“What girl would wait for you, big brother?” Lydia sighed softly.

She had been dozing, listening to her mother’s soothing voice until her older brother had to pipe up and ruin the peace……..

Vincent scowled over at his sister and Sebastian almost got chills when he saw how much the boy resembled his mother with that expression.

“Both of you stop it, your father’s made us a special treat.” Ciel scolded them both.

It was just then that both children realized it wasn’t warm milk and honey Sebastian had brought in.

That was hot chocolate!

“Thank you Father!” Lydia said as Sebastian handed his daughter a cup.

“Yeah, thanks, Father!” Vincent replied as Sebastian did the same for him.

“You’re welcome, you two.” Sebastian smiled, carefully taking a cup and holding it to Ciel’s lips, helping his wife to have a sip of the decadent drink while she juggled the book and their two infants.

Their two older children sat, greedily slurping the warm beverage down.

“Thank you, Sebastian, that’s enough.” Ciel replied once she had her fill.

Sebastian took the cup away and whispered to Ciel while the children were busy, “Are you sure? You need to keep your energy up, my lady.”

“My energy is fine, Sebastian.” Ciel replied, those deep sapphire eyes he had come to love so well silently flirting with him even now, after all their years together.

Sebastian pulled the cup away and leaned in to Ciel’s ear before the children finished, saying quietly, “You may not feel the same later tonight, once our little ones are asleep.” 

Ciel struggled not to blush as Lydia and Vincent finished their hot chocolate, handing their empty cups to their father.

“Mommy, I’m tired.” Vincent yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m tired too.” Lydia seconded, yawning in response to her brother.

“Then come here and I’ll read a bit more until you fall asleep.” Ciel offered.

Vincent and Lydia climbed back into the warm bed as Sebastian went to return the cups and tray to the kitchen.

—————————————————————

Downstairs, while his wife and children cuddled, a purr rumbled deep in Sebastian’s chest as he finished his last bit of cleaning for the night.

How his bride and his little kittens lit up his life!

Some days it still seemed almost too good to be real.

When he had finally approached Ciel about his feelings, he certainly never really expected them to be reciprocated.

If he had known she would have married him, he would have spoken up sooner.

Sebastian smirked once the dishes were finished.

He took off his apron.

The children should be sleeping by now, settled comfortably in their beds.

He hoped Ciel had told him the truth when she said she had plenty of energy……

——————————————————————-

Sebastian approached their bedroom and opened the door with a smirk.

He blinked as he entered the room…..

At first, he felt a bit of disappointment, but the warm feeling from the scene in front of him quickly chased that away.

Lydia and Vincent were cuddled on either side of their mother, fast asleep.

The infant twins were cradled, also snoozing, in Ciel’s arms.

The poor bluenette had given in to the soft snores of her children, to the warm glow of the fireplace…….and had fallen asleep herself, the bedtime story book discarded on the floor, having slipped from her hands.

Sebastian purred happily at his snuggled, sleeping family.

The Phantomhive butler-turned-husband went in to the bathroom and changed for bed.

He quietly put out the fireplace and crawled in beside them.

Carefully scooping his wife and children into his arms as best they would all fit, he smiled as Ciel laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, my lady.” Sebastian whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
